This invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting two connection objects, wherein “electrical connector” is simply referred to as “connector” hereinafter.
JP-A 2006-310140 discloses a connector which comprises an elastic member having a surface and a conductive film placed on the surface, disclosure of JP-A 2006-310140 being incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This structure allows that low contact-pressure can maintain electrical connections between the connector and the connection objects without soldering. However, the disclosed connector has a problem that, if a contact portion of the connection object is contaminated by oil, grease or other fluid material, the contaminated contact portion may have a large resistance.
JP-A 2001-257047 or JP-A 2001-266990 disclose a connector different in type from the connector disclosed in JP-A 2006-310140, disclosure of JP-A 2001-257047 and JP-A 2001-266990 being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The connector comprises contact portions each having a plurality of projections. The projections clean up solder balls of a connection object when the contact portions of the connector come into contact with the solder balls of the connection object. However, the projections are required to resist abrasion.